


Sweet Kisses

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: Five times that Caitlin kissed Julian and the one time that Killer Frost did.  -A 5 in 1 prompt story idea I found off of tumblr (Snowbert centric)





	Sweet Kisses

Chapter One: Mistletoe 

“It looks like he did show up after all.” Cisco mumbled into Caitlin's ear as they stood by the window sill. Caitlin looked up seeing Julian standing by the door way as Barry walked over to him. She felt her heart racing against her chest as she noticed how handsome and well dressed he looked. She could feel her cheeks flushing slightly from the longing look that Julian was giving her as he stood in front of Barry. 

“Go, take him away from Barry. I'll watch from a safe distance.” Cisco said with a small smirk on his face as he watched his best friend, Caitlin placed her hand on his shoulder squeezing it slightly before placing her empty container of eggnog down on the counter top. 

She took a deep breath as she walked over to Julian, she smiled at Barry placing her hand on Barry's arm. “Hey Barry, can I borrow Julian please?” Barry watched the both of them, a smile resting on his face as he held the envelop tightly in his hand he mumbled a Marry Christmas to Julian before walking over to Iris wrapping his arms around her tightly. 

Caitlin turned to Julian with a smile on her face, that caused Julian to catch himself off guard, that smile made him feel weak. They hadn't known each other long but he knew he was starting to feel something towards Caitlin. Something he wasn't sure it would be welcomed. But as he stood there watching her eyes sparkle with that red dress that clung to her skin tightly it caused him to gulp and let out a shaky breath. 

“I'm glad you came.” She whispered softly as she took Julian's hand gently into hers, she felt herself blush slightly at the feeling of his hand, she watched as his face turned slightly pink, his blue eyes brightened. 

“Yeah, I'm glad I did too.' He smiled, that smile caused Caitlin to turn her head away, it wasn't as if his smile was ugly no it was beautiful and if she stared even longer she felt like she would fall in love with him. But was this love? No, it was just.. two people who share a similar connection. Yeah. That was it. Wasn't it? 

“Would you like some eggnog?” She asked shyly as she moved her hand away from his, he nodded as he followed her over to the dining room, 

“I would love some yeah.”He replied shyly as he watched her he licked his lips subconsciously. She turned to grab him a glass. 

“You know, you didn't have to dress so.. fancy, it was a simple gathering you know.” Caitlin teased him a little bit as she handed him his glass. Julian cleared his throat as he looked around the room, he stood a little bit closer to Caitlin so their shoulders were a few inches apart. 

“My family was raised on the motto.. dress to impress.” Julian said as he took a sip of the eggnog, he coughed a little bit. “Wow.. what is in this?” He asked as he placed the glass down on the table top. Caitlin giggled as she heard him cough. “It's grandma Esters famous eggnog, secrets are never reveled, you just drink it.” Julian watched as Caitlin swallowed the glass with one gulp, his eyes widened as he was impressed with her. 

“I never took you as an alcoholic type of woman.” Julian said as he smoothed his hands down his coat Caitlin chuckled softly. “There is a lot you don't know about me Julian Albert.” She said with a gleam in her eye as she turned to face him. 

Julian blushed a little bit at that, no there wasn't a lot he didn't know about her. He wanted to know more though. He was desperate into finding out who is Caitlin Snow? 

“Hey guys!”Julian looked over to Cisco who was grinning at them sheepishly, he looked over at Caitlin with a raised eyebrow. 

“That's Cisco.. he's my best friend.” Caitlin murmured to Julian as she turned to face Cisco with a questionable gaze. 

“Look up!” And they did, both of them saw the mistletoe hanging above their heads. It caused both of them to feel shy, as they had everyone around the room. Caitlin frowned, she was so going to get Cisco back for this. 

“Is..this okay?” She asked Julian quietly, Julian gulped as their closeness got closer, he could feel his heart beating against his chest, her breath getting closer to his lips. He wanted to so badly know what it would feel like to have those lips on his. 

Julian moved forward, taking the braver step as he placed his hand on her hip, brushing their noses together, he kissed her then. He felt sparks once their lips met, it wasn't a hot and heavy kiss as most couples would do under a mistletoe, they weren't even a couple but the kiss made him feel something special. Something that is bound to happen between them. 

As their lips danced together slowly as they were discovering each other within the kiss, he moved his other hand into her hair, feeling the softness of her locks flowing in his fingers, it made him shiver from the touch, he didn't intend to make the kiss get this far but he felt like he couldn't stop kissing her. 

Once the need of oxygen came to affect they heard whistles from Cisco and HR along with Wally, Iris clapping and Barry and Joe watching with amusement which caused Caitlin and Julian to both blush as they remembered they weren't alone. Julian cleared his throat as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down a bit. 

“That was nice..” Julian said softly as he fumbled with the pockets of his jacket licking his lips slightly. Caitlin nodded. 

“We should.. do that again sometime.” Caitlin said back as she placed her hand on his arm which caused him to flush a bit. 

“Y-Yeah that would be great..”Julian mumbled his words as he watched Caitlin leave his side and over to Cisco who was smiling with a big grin on his face.


End file.
